potcoswitzerlandfandomcom-20200214-history
The Government of the Swiss Confederacy
The nation of Switzerland is run by King William II and Prime Minister Joseph Coalsmythe. Notable Members King - William II Queen - Meghan III Crowned Prince - Benjamin I Prince - Alexander I Prince - Richard I The Prime Minister's Office Prime Minister - Joseph Coalsmythe Minister of State - Albert Spark Minister of Defense - Roger Warskull Minister of Finance - Blau Wolfe XIII Parliament Lord Chancellor ~ Robert Lockbutler House of Senate Minister Albert Spark Minister Roger Warskull Minister Blau Wolfe XIII Lord ~ Lord ~ Members of the Upper Parliament are Marquis' House of Commons *Lord Samuel Darkwalker *Lord James Hessenstein *Lord Richard Venables *Lord ~ *Lord ~ *Lord ~ Members of the Lower Parliament are Barons Others The Province of Wurttemberg The province of Wurttemberg is an area located directly to the north of Switzerland. It was claimed after the events of the Skirmish on Lake Constance. #Viceroy ~ Robert Lockbutler *Chief Commissioner of Stuttgart ~ *Chief Commissioner of Freiburg ~ *Commissioner of Sector 1 ~ *Commissioner of Sector 2 ~ *Commissioner of Sector 3 ~ *Commissioner of Sector 4 ~ *Commissioner of Sector 5 ~ *Commissioner of Sector 6 ~ Information Capital - Berne Population - 4,500,000 Guild - The United Allies Goverment type - Absolute Monarchy (Constitution in Progress) Motto -'' ''Regola Svizzera Monarch - King William II Name - Switzerland Official Name - The Kingdom of the Swiss Confederacy State Religion - Roman Catholic Armed Forces - 110,085 *The Swiss Confederacy and Protectorate Nations = Red *The Grand Duchy of Tuscany (Protectorate) = Stripped Purple Portraits of Members Tyler Crossbones.jpg|Roger Warskull, Minister of Defense 220px-James Wolfe.jpg|Richard Venables, Duke of Jura Tyler_cross_bones.png|William II, Duke of Bern and King of Switzerland Blue's Swiss Protrait.jpg|Blau Wolfe XIII, CEO of the Swiss Trading Co., Count of Valais, and Principal of Kohle University Worth1000modernrenassaince7.jpg|Roberto Gonzaga, Lord Chancellor of the Swiss Confederation & Viceroy of Wurttemberg International Relations *Kingdom of Great Britain & Ireland *King George II *Allied *Trading *Very Friendly *Kingdom of France *King Jack Bluehawk I (Right to throne challenged) *Neutral *Not Trading *Indifferent *Kingdom of Spain *Queen Elizabeth I *Neutral *Not Trading *Hostile ( Slightly Indifferent ) *Kingdom of Prussia *King Antonius I *Neutral *Not Trading *Indifferent *Kingdom of Sweden *Queen Elizabeth I *Neutral *Not Trading *Unfriendly *The Ottoman Empire *Sultan Mahmud I *Neutral *Not Trading *Indifferent *The Archduchy of Austria *Archduchess Hannah I *Neutral *Not Trading *Friendly *Kingdom of Poland Lithuania *King August III *Allied *Not Trading *Friendly *The Papal States *Pope Giovanni Dominica O'Malley *Neutral *Not Trading *Unfriendly *Romania *King Basil Brawlmonk IV *Allied *Trading *Very Friendly Elections No Current Elections Themes Words to anthem : :When the morning skies grow red :And o'er their radiance shed, :Thou, O Lord, appeareth in their light. :When the Alps glow bright with splendour, :Pray to God, to Him surrender, :For you feel and understand, :For you feel and understand, :That he dwelleth in this land. :That he dwelleth in this land. :In the sunset Thou art nigh :And beyond the starry sky, :Thou, O loving Father, ever near :When to Heaven we are departing, :Joy and bliss Thou'lt be imparting, :For we feel and understand :For we feel and understand :That Thou dwellest in this land. :That Thou dwellest in this land. :When dark clouds enshroud the hills :And gray mist the valley fills, :Yet Thou art not hidden from Thy sons. :Pierce the gloom in which we cower :With Thy sunshine's cleansing power :Then we'll feel and understand :Then we'll feel and understand :That God dwelleth in this land. :That God dwelleth in this land. :Towards us in the wild storm coming, :You yourself give us resistance and stronghold, :You, almighty ruling, rescuing! :During horror and nights of thunderstorms :Let us childlike trust Him! :Yes, we feel and understand; :Yes, we feel and understand; :That God dwelleth in this land. :That God dwelleth in this land. : Category:Goverment Category:Content